In The End
by kelloell
Summary: JB's death the way it might happen in the last episode of the last season. Contains spoilers up to 6x4.


_**In The End**_

_I was recently thinking about how they are going to end 24, presumably with Jack Bauer's death. I don't know what season it will be, but I assume it will be in the 24th episode. I want to make it so that it could really fit into any season and I won't elaborate on the actual terrorist plot, so please forgive me for being vague. Please R&R, even if it's just a smiley face or something._

_Also, please realize that for the purposes of this story, some characters that are not already dead as of 6x4 will be dead because they probably won't outlive Jack anyway, and there will be spoilers for every season including season 6 (episode 6x4)._

Disclaimer: I wish I owned 24, but of course I don't. However, if Jon Cassar/Joel Surnow/Bob Cochran/Howard Gordon/Kiefer Sutherland anybody else who may own 24 or any of the characters wants to give them to me, I will readily accept. Also, you can use this story in real 24 if anyone connected with the show. Which of course will unfortunately never happen, but it's fun to think about :) I gotta have dreams...

He had thought the day was over. But of course, how could he ever think such a preposterous thing. It was never over. No matter what Jack Bauer did, everything always came back. But maybe, for once, this would be a good thing.

He and the rest of the team at CTU had successfully eliminated the terrorist threat and he was standing in the CTU parking lot, walking in to be debriefed.That was, of course, until he felt a sudden searing pain somewhere in his stomach, and fell down. He heard shooting as someone lifted him up and started to run forward, calling in a distressed voice, "Get medical! I need help! Jack's been shot!" He heard shouting behind him as well, as people called that the shooter had been eliminated. But thinking seemed to difficult so he tried to stop concentrating on any of his surrounding. Unfortunately, this was against all instinct he had ever possessed.

Jack felt something soft beneath his back and head and doctors shouting orders at each other. They probably thought he was going to die. Just like... everybody.

He thought of Chloe, one of the few people he trusted with his life, who trusted him with hers. And he had let him down. The pained expression on her face as he watched her die came fresh to his mind. Next came Bill, the man who had grown loyal to him and had, in the end, become sort of friends. He had let Bill down too.

Jack felt a stab of pain unrelated to his gunshot wound when he thought of Audrey's beautiful face. But that had been out of his control...

Curtis. Jack had shot him himself. One of his colleagues. No, one of his friends. He knew he had to, but knowing that just made it feel worse.

Tony and Michelle. Two of the most loyal friends he had ever had, and it was Jack's fault for getting them involved in the first place. And Tony dying in his arms when he couldn't live without Michelle. He had never forgiven himself for that.

And there was Edgar. He had barely known him, but he could feel Chloe's pain. Watching Edgar fall to the floor, dying from the sentox nerve gas, was one of his worst memories.

He could hear David Palmer's voice in his ears when he pictured his face. Palmer had probably been one of the greatest Presidents of all time. He had always been honest and loyal and he trusted Jack when no one else did.

He thought of George. Ryan. Gael. So many great people who had died serving the country, and yet he was still here, wasting away with a tormented soul on the earth.

And then he thought of Teri. Teri, his friend, his love, his wife. And it was then that he realized that maybe Tony had a point... He smiled slightly, and his heart stopped beating.

The doctor shouted frantically, "Get me a dose of epinephrine!" They started charging the heart defibrillator. "Charging." "Clear." They did this several times before the doctor stated solemly, "He's gone."

silent clock

_It sounded better in my head- but basically I think that if it was on TV they'd show like flashbacks of all the faces, as like a tribute to Jack's friends who died over the course of the seasons. But it's actually more for the fans who felt that certain characters weren't... honored enough... in their death cough Tony and Michelle cough. Please R&R._

"And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make." _-The Beatles "The End"_


End file.
